Engaging Conversations
by MistressSara
Summary: Goes along with A Killer Reunion, might make more sense to read that first. Munch has a surprise for his girlfriend's birthday. Read & Review please.


An Engaging Conversation

Author: Mistress Sara

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the original character. Enjoy and review please.

--------------------------- -------------------------- -------------------------- --------------------------

John Munch was in a good mood. Not one of those generic good moods that are acquired through medication or any other artificial stimulants. He was in a good mood because he was going home early from work. Given that this event is nothing of major consequence to people who made their living sitting behind the desk or bagging groceries, to the SVU Detective this was a monumental event that he was usually only privileged to if he had been shot or sick.

He was neither shot nor sick that day. John went into Cragen's office and asked to leave early that day if things were slow enough. When asked if he wanted to share why he wanted to leave earlier then usual John simply said that it was his girlfriend's birthday and he intended on surprising her.

Cragen smiled at John, happy to see that one of his best detectives and good friends had finally found someone who could change his usually pessimistic, paranoid attitude. At 4:00pm that afternoon John turned off the small lamp on his desk, said goodbye to Fin and walked out to the elevators.

John stopped and got Sara's favorite Chinese food from a restaurant they frequented often. Then he made his way to the apartment the two shared. She wouldn't be home for a half an hour, which gave him time to get things ready.

"John you here?" Sara called out, opening the door where she was met with the smell of Chinese food. She was still in her short black skirt and white blouse that she had to wear to waitress. At that moment all she wanted to do was get changed and take a bath.

"Back here." John called from the kitchen.

"Did you get take out or finally clean out the fridge?" She asked, putting down her purse and jacket then walking towards the kitchen.

"I got take out for your birthday Miss Cohen." John smiled at her, pulling her into a kiss.

"Mmm… nothing says happy birthday like greasy Chinese food and a cold beer." Sara said, sitting down at the small table in the kitchen. It was already set for the two of them and the plates were in the oven to keep the food warm.

"Well, in that case, happy birthday." John said, putting the plate down in front of her then going to the fridge and pulled out two beers.

"Thank you. How did you get out of work so early?" She asked taking a sip of her beer when she realized that it was only a little after five and John didn't usually get home until six.

"I asked to leave early."

"You were able to get out of there before 6? That's got to be some sort of a record"

"Amazingly enough, it was a slow day today." John said, taking a sip of his own beer. The two enjoyed their dinner and had some interesting conversation that had found it's way to the topic of children.

"So there's my niece covered head to toe in mud and she's standing there telling me that she wasn't outside." John just laughed and shook his head.

"You sound a bit put off by children." He commented.

"Don't get me wrong, I love my niece and nephews. But I never really wanted any of my own. What about you? Do you want to have kids?"

"I never wanted any, I wouldn't want any kid to be burdened with me."

"Well… I wouldn't exactly call you a burden. You can be a wise ass from time to time, but other than that you're pretty nice to have around." Sara laughed.

"Gee, thanks." He said, with a mock hurt tone.

"Aww, don't look so dejected, I love you anyways."

"Well that makes me feel better." Sara stood up and took their empty plates to the sink. "Don't bother with those now." John said, coming up from behind Sara and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Why don't you go into the living room. I've got a little surprise for you."

Sara turned in his embrace to face him. "A surprise? Really?"

"Yes really. Now just go take a seat in the living room and I'll be right in." He said, letting go of her and guiding her towards the door out of the kitchen.

"Alright, I'm going." Sara left the kitchen and took a seat on the black leather couch. "I'm sitting on the couch."

"Someone is getting a gold star in following directions." John called from the kitchen.

"There's that wise ass quality I love so much." Sara called back to him.

"Would it be too cliché if I asked you to close your eyes?"

"Yes but I'll do it anyways."

John came into the living room carrying a small plate, he found Sara leaning back on the couch with her eyes closed. "Okay, open." He said, sitting down next to her.

"Oh John, you got me a cupcake and a candle." Sara genuinely smiled. "Thank you."

"You've got to make a wish and blow out the candle." Sara raised an eyebrow but did as he said. "See that was easy."

"There wasn't a doubt in my mind."

"How cute, we have the same wise ass trait."

"His and Her's." She laughed, taking a bite of the cupcake. "This is probably the tastiest surprise I've ever had."

"Oh… you thought that the cupcake was your surprise?" John asked. He was amused that Sara had an actual look of confusion on her face.

"It isn't?"

"Nope, this is." John said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a ring. Sara's eyes widened at the sight of it. The ring was a simple with two small diamonds in the silver band.

"What is this?" Sara asked, shocked as he held the ring out for her.

"I was hoping that you could prove that fifth time would be a charm."

"Really?"

"Yes, really…" He leaned in and whispered "This would be the part where you give an answer."

Sara was silent and then… "Yes… of course, yes." She smiled leaning in and kissing him. He slipped the ring onto her finger. "Are you sure you want to try this for a fifth time?"

"It should have been you all along." He whispered, pulling her into another kiss.

"Come on." Sara said standing up.

"More engaging conversation?"

"Something like that." Sara laughed, leading him out of the living room. The cupcake sitting on the coffee table with a bite missing out of it seemed to matter very little to the newly engaged couple.

------------------------- ------------------------------------ -------------------------------- ------------

Well that's that, reviews if you please.


End file.
